In many battery operated devices, voltage detectors are used to monitor the battery output voltage and identify to a control circuit, such as a microprocessor, when the battery output voltage falls below a predetermined threshold. In some cases, the predetermined threshold may be the minimum voltage at which the device may safely operate according to specification and without loss or corruption of data. In response to a determination that the battery output voltage has fallen below the predetermined threshold, the control circuit may issue a warning signal to an operator or may prevent further operation of the device in order to avoid any malfunction or loss of data. It may be desirable to provide voltage detectors that have a low manufacturing cost, a small size, an accurate detection of voltage over the entire supply voltage range and temperature range, and low power consumption.